family secret
by demonlord5000
Summary: Stan discovers a secret about his own life. how will he handle it?
1. Chapter 1

"Shut up fatty!" Kyle shouted.

"I'm not fat, I'm big boned!"

"I'm surprised your bones can even support your fat!"

"Will you both shut up!?" Stan shouted.

"Screw you guys, I'm going home!" cartman shouted, then left.

"Sorry dude, I gotta go too." Kyle spoke up, and then left as well.

"God damn." Stan said, he was tired with cartman and Kyle fighting in his house. His, frustration caused him to kick the night stand, causing a family picture to fall and smash on the floor. shelly stormed in at the crash.

"DAMMIT Stan!" she screamed. Stan bent down to pick up the picture.

"Sorry." He noticed something off about the picture; it was folded at the end where an infant Stan was. He unfolded it, and saw, to his shock, that there was another baby in the picture.

"Who's this?" Stan said, handing the picture to shelly. She looked at it for a moment, stunned.

"Shelly!?"

"That's your twin sister Stan…"


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom?" stan said, walking into the kitchen. "Do I have a twin sister?" sharon froze, unable to respond. "MOM!"

"S-Stanley, we weren't going to tell you about that until we were dead."

"Bullshit mom."

"Language!"

"I want to meet my sister."

"Stanley, that's not logical."

"I said," stan whispered, drawing a gun. "I want to meet my sister!" sharon stared at the gun in shock.

"STANLEY!"

"Now sharon," randy said, entering the room. "Stan just wants to meet the girl who he was stuck in your womb with. Probably to see if they had sex in there."

"SICK DAD!" he turned to his mom. "Why did you give my sister up mom?"

"We couldn't take care of two babies at once sweetie." stan stood in silence for a moment.

"Call her!" he said coldly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Later, the rest of the marsh family stood at the airport, waiting.

"What's her name mom?"

"Annabelle sweetie." before long, stan spotted a young girl who looked a lot like him. He ran up to her immediately.

"A-Annabelle marsh?"

"Yes, is this important, I'm looking for my twin brother."

"I am your brother! It's me stan!" Annabelle stared at him for a moment, then threw her arms around him. After a few moments, the twins separated, and looked at each other; Annabelle was the same height as stan, she had waist length black hair, bright blue eyes, and wore a jacket very similar to stan's. she also wore blue jeans, and a pink poofball hat.

"Weird." the two twins said in unison, then they burst out laughing. They could tell this was going to be a fun time.


	3. Chapter 3

On the drive home, stan noticed something off about Annabelle.

"Why do you keep looking out the window?"

"To see if their following me."

"Who?"

"Them."

"Who's them?"

"Poor people, they're trying to take my money!" stan thought for a moment, then had an evil idea.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to introduce you to my friend kenny."

"Oh, OK. That sounds fun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is your room Annabelle." stan said as he opened the door to what was once their grandpa. But Annabelle didn't know that. Now, the room was bare, with a new bed, a desk, a laptop, a phone, a lamp, and a TV.

"It's pretty bare."

"We're going to get you some stuff to decorate it tomorrow." Annabelle walked over to the laptop on her desk.

"I bought that for you, thought you might like it."

"Thanks stan." Annabelle walked over and hugged her twin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Can we make this quick stan, my mom wants me to watch ike." kyle said as he waited outside stan's house with the entire forth grade class.

"Just hang on a minute."

"Just show us what you want to show us so I can get the hell out of here, animal fucker!" bebe yelled. Wendy turned to face her.

"Don't call my boyfriend an animal fucker!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Girls, calm down!" everyone focused on stan again. He turned to the house.

"Come on out Annabelle!" the front door opened, and Annabelle walked out. Everyone gasped in shock.

"Is anyone else seeing a female stan?" kyle asked, completely confused.

"I'd like you all to meet my long lost twin sister, Annabelle."

"No fucking way." was all wendy could say. Kenny, as usual, made his way to the new girl, who just so happened to be Annabelle.

"Sup, I'm kenny." he said flirtingly.

"Nice to meet you kenny, I'm Annabelle."

"Wanna go get a milkshake? You're buying." Annabelle's smile faded.

"Why am I buying?"

"Cause my family's like the poorest one in town."

"…"

"…"

"…you're poor?"

"Yeah." Annabelle stood for a moment, the pulled a pipe out of nowhere and started wailing on kenny!

"OW! OW! WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"YOU'RE NOT TAKING MY MONEY!" wendy walked up to stan.

"You're sister's kinda wacko."

"She's my sister no matter what." at that moment, Kenny's mangled corpse slammed into the wall.

"OH MY GOD! SHE KILLED KENNY!"

"YOU BASTARDS!" kyle yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

Two days later, stan, kyle, and cartman stood at the bus stop. This time however, Annabelle was with them. Before long, kenny showed up. Annabelle caught sight of him, and slowly began drawing her pipe. Kenny saw this and backed off. Annabelle smiled and put the pipe away. Cartman soon broke the silence.

"Hey girl hippie, do you hate Jews as much as I do?"

"Shut up fat ass!" kyle yelled.

"Actually," Annabelle began. "I love Jewish people. My favorite book is the diary of Anne frank."

"That's a good book, but I nearly cried at the ending." stan spoke up.

"Can I come over?" kenny asked.

"If you do, I'll bash your head in. I should have killed you when I met you!" Annabelle said. Like everyone else, she did not remember Kenny's death. The bus arrived and the door opened.

"GET ON! WE'RE RUNNING LATE!" the bus driver greeted as usual.

"We're always running late, you fat bitch." stan said as they got on, kenny being last.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

"I said, my friend cartman is a fat bitch!"

"Oh, well yes, he certainly is."

"EY! FUCK YOU!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

"I SAID FUCK YOU!" ms. Crabtree glared at him…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Five seconds later, the bus took off again, without cartman this time.

"God dammit!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey stan," Annabelle began, since she was sitting with stan. "What's wrong with the bus driver?"

"No one knows."

"She should lose some weight."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

"I said, lose some weight fatty!" ms. Crabtree looked at herself.

"I should, shouldn't I?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

"What's wrong wendy?" bebe asked quietly as she noticed wendy was glaring at Annabelle.

"I always sit with stan, not that dumb bitch."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

"I was talking about someone else!"

"Oh, alright then."

"Man, ms. Crabtree has really good ears." bebe said. "Anyway wendy, Annabelle is stan's sister. They just met. Let her sit with him."

"I've already made an enemy with her yesterday. She insulted my berate."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

"Take us for ice cream you dumb slut!" Annabelle yelled to ms. Crabtree, who slammed on the brakes and turned to face her.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Annabelle calmly got up, walked to the front of the bus, and looked Ms. Crabtree in the eye.

"I said," Annabelle drew a gun and pointed it at ms. Crabtree. "Take us for ice cream you dumb slut." ms. Crabtree's face fell at the sight of the gun.

"KIDS, WE"RE GOING FOR ICE CREAM!" the bus erupted in cheers as Annabelle took her seat next to stan.


	5. Chapter 5

Later, after getting ice cream, Annabelle found herself being introduced to Mr. garrison's class.

"Alright let's see." Mr. garrison said. "Annabelle, take that seat between stan and kenny." kenny cringed in fear.

"Mr. garrison, can I change seats?"

"No kenny, shut up." Annabelle sat next to kenny, eyeing him evilly. Garrison began "Teaching" his class, when cartman burst in.

"You're late Eric!"

"Because that fat bitch kicked me off the bus!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Ms. Crabtree yelled from somewhere else. Cartman poked his head out the door.

"I SAID, YOU'RE A FAT BITCH!" next thing he knew, he was back at the bus stop.

"What the hell!?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Later, during recess, stan was chatting with Annabelle.

"You can't do it Annabelle."

"Can too."

"Prove it." Annabelle shrugged her shoulders, and walked over to kenny. She grabbed him by the shoulders, and forced him to look her in the eye. Kenny began shaking violently, and soon, he fell to the ground, dead. Stan walked up to Annabelle.

"I guess looks CAN kill." Annabelle giggled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Later, after school, Annabelle sat next to stan on the bus again, much to wendy's anger.

"Hey stan," she whispered to her twin. "We should skip school tomorrow. You know, play hooky."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

"I SAID, MY VAGINA SMELLS LIKE COOKIES!"

"Oh, alright then."

"Does your vagina really smell like cookies?" stan asked.

"Yeah, wanna smell it?"

"…"

"…"

"OK."


	6. Chapter 6

Three weeks later, Annabelle had already made a name for herself at south park elementary… as the most insane kid at school.

"Alright kids." garrison said as he began his first "lesson" of the day. "Today, we're starting on a new topic, season three of the walking dead." a few kids actually perked up at this. "Stanley, can you tell why the governor wears an eye patch?"

"Because michonne stabbed him in the eye with a shard of glass during a fight that started when michonne killed his simplified daughter penny."

"Alright, I guess the walking dead is a pretty popular show." he managed to duck just in time as Kenny's mutilated corpse flew into the chalkboard.

"ANNABELLE!"

"Yes, can I help you?" Annabelle said as she wiped the blood off of her hands.

"Principle's office now!"

"Excuse me?" garrison shuddered under her cold glare.

"Eric, principle's office now!"

"EY, I didn't do anything!"

"Move it fatty!" cartman left the room, pissed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Annabelle, can we talk about something?" stan asked his sister later at recess.

"Oh no, you're not putting me back in the asylum, are you?"

"What?"

"What?"

"I was just wondering if you had my headphones."

"Oh, yeah here." she handed him his headphones back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

"There's something off about Annabelle bebe." wendy whispered as she stared at Annabelle suspiciously from the swings.

"Wendy, for the love of god, give it a break."

"She's a psycho bitch."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

"SHUT UP MISS CRABTREE!"

"Oh, alright then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

"Watch this." Annabelle said as she walked over to the swings and shoved wendy off. She sat on the swings and started building momentum. When she was at her highest, she leapt off the swing…

And landed straight on the school roof.

"Hell yeah! That was awesome!" stan shouted. Annabelle hanged off the edge of the roof, and dropped down…

Onto a newly resurrected kenny.

"OH MY GOD! SHE KILLED KENNY AGAIN!" kyle ran up.

"YOU BA- wait, what?"

"What?"

"You said she killed kenny AGAIN."

"And?"

"you can't die more than once."

"Kenny can."

"No he can't"

"Whatever you say kyle."


	7. Chapter 7

Kyle was trying to sleep. It had been four weeks since Annabelle's arrival. He was awoken by his phone ringing.

"Hello?" he answered groggily.

"Kyle, you know that raisins girl Porsche?"

"Yeah."

"Annabelle just beat the living crap out of her, she's in the hospital now."

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah dude, isn't that awesome?"

"NO IT'S NOT AWESOME!"

"Dude, it is awesome, Annabelle put her in a coma dude. It's sweet!"

"No it isn't stan!"

"Come on dude, it's not like she did anything wrong."

"STOP DEFENDING HER! She's freaking insane! Ever since she came here, she done nothing but act like a psychopath!"

"You just can't appreciate the bond we have." stan said coldly, before hanging up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Bebe stood sleepily in wendy's room, the girl having woken bebe up in the middle of the night to tell her something important.

"Wendy, hurry up. I'm tired."

"Bebe, I knew something was wrong with Annabelle, and I have proof now."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Check out this newspaper. It's dated a week before Annabelle came to south park." bebe looked at the newspaper, and saw that Annabelle's face was on the front cover.

"She made the front page, so what?" wendy grinned evilly, then unrolled it so the headline showed. Bebe's eyes widened when she saw the words.

10 YEAR OLD GIRL ESCAPES FROM MENTLE INSTITUTION.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Annabelle was playing with stan in the park, when a little girl bumped into Annabelle.

"Sorry!" the little girl said.

"That's alright sweetie, I'm Annabelle."

"I'm karen, karen McCormick."

"Are you related to kenny McCormick?"

"Yeah, he's my big brother."

"So, you're poor?" at that moment, kenny saw them, and went wide eyed.

"Yes."

"Oh, you poor thing, here, have some money." Annabelle said, handing karen three one hundred dollar bills.

"Thank you!" karen said before running back to a stunned kenny.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? YOU GIVE HER MONEY BUT YOU BEAT THE LIVING CRAP OUT OF ME!?" Annabelle now noticed kenny…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Stan and Annabelle arrived at home, Annabelle carrying Kenny's severed arm. They were surprised to find bebe on the doorstep.

"What are you doing here bebe?" stan asked. Bebe turned to Annabelle.

"Annabelle, wendy knows you escaped from the asylum, she called the cops, I-I tried to stop her…" Annabelle went wide eyed.

"You escaped from an asylum Annabelle?" stan asked.

"THAT'S THE REAL REASON THEY SENT HER AWAY, SHE'S NUTS!" shelly screamed from her bedroom. Stan turned back to Annabelle.

"You're not going back to that asylum Annabelle. I'm going to make sure of that." Annabelle began to smile. "Thanks for warning us bebe." bebe nodded and got up.

"Annabelle's my friend too, I'm helping." stan nodded.

"I have a hidden gun stash under my bed, presents from uncle jimbo." the girls nodded and ran inside. Stan dialed wendy.

"Hey stan."

"Did you call the cops on Annabelle?"

"…"

"WENDY!?"

"Stan, she's insane!"

"We're through wendy!"

"WHAT!? Stan no, please!"

"It's over!" he hung up, and quickly deleted her from his contact list.


	9. Chapter 9

Sharon marsh had always been suspicious of her youngest daughter, so she was not surprised to find the police at the door. She sighed.

"You're here for Annabelle, aren't you?"

"I'm afraid we are miss."

"Right this way." She led the cops to Stan's room, and knocked on the door softly.

"Annabelle, come on out sweetie." No answer.

"Annabelle, it's time to go." Still no answer. Sharon opened the door, and…

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

One officer fell to the ground, dead.

"STANLEY!" the remaining officer ran downstairs, shouting "OFFICER DOWN!" into his radio. Stan slammed the door shut, and then pushed his dresser in front of it.

"Well girls, we fought off the first wave, but there's more to come. Get ready." The girls nodded, and prepared. Stan walked up to Annabelle.

"Thanks for doing this Stan. I know you're only doing this cause we're twins…"

"That's not why I'm doing this. Annabelle, you my sister, I don't want to lose you." Annabelle smiled, and the twins hugged. Police sirens sounded in the distance. The twins were ready to fight.


	10. Chapter 10

"Come on out Annabelle!" the police chief shouted through the megaphone. "It's time to come back to the asylum!" Annabelle poked her head out the window, and fired, hitting the police chief in the leg.

"OOOOWWWW!"

"That was just a warning shot, asshole!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Three minutes later, Annabelle was digging through the stash off guns.

"Hey stan, what's the difference between these shells?" she asked as she pulled out red and green shotgun shells.

"The red ones are explosive shells."

"Are those even real?"

"I don't know." Annabelle shrugged, and loaded the explosive shells into her shotgun. The kids aimed their guns out the windows, when a voice stopped them.

"STAN!" it was kyle. Stan looked down upon the boy.

"Stan, for the love of god, give it up! Annabelle's insane, she needs to go back to the asylum!"

"You're heartless kyle!"

"I'm doing what's right!" kyle and kenny stormed into the house, and used a secret passage through Shelly's bedroom wall to get into stan's room. Kenny locked the passage, and kyle moved towards Annabelle with a stun gun. Rage clouded stan's mind.

"WHAT IF IT WAS IKE!?" kyle froze. "And kenny, what if it was karen? What would you guys do if they were in Annabelle's place?" kyle and kenny looked at each other for a moment, then kyle grabbed a shotgun, and walked over to the window. He aimed, and fired at his dad's car, hitting the gas tank, and causing it to blow up.

"KYLE!" kyle's mom screamed. Kyle flipped her off, then flipped someone else off. Stan heard craig tucker shout "DON'T FLIP ME OFF! THAT'S MY JOB!" the kids swarmed the windows, firing at everything in their sights. One by one, the police officers quickly fell.

"STOP!" the chief finally shouted. "Come down, and we'll negotiate Annabelle." stan and Annabelle looked at each other, and smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

"If being with your family means so much to you Annabelle," the chief sighed. "We'll erase your criminal record, and you're free to go." the children erupted in cheers, but the adults looked nervous. Annabelle hugged stan. All was well…

*BANG*

Annabelle recoiled in shock, then looked at the crimson stain forming on her chest. The girl went pale very fast, and collapsed into stan's arms. Stan saw, behind her, was wendy, a freshly fired revolver in her hand, pointed at Annabelle, and a look of pure rage in her eyes. Tears ran down stan's cheeks as he collapsed, Annabelle in his arms. He let out a cry of agony as the police threw wendy into a squad car. Stan cried out loud as Annabelle's breathing slowed…


	11. Chapter 11

When Annabelle opened her eyes, she found herself in a hospital bed. She looked around, and saw a boy with raven hair laying his head on the bed. Annabelle gently shook him. Stan snapped awake, looked at Annabelle groggily, then launched himself onto her. The tight hug brought severe pain to her chest.

"Ooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww."

"Sorry." stan apologized as he got off of Annabelle. "But you've been in a coma for three weeks."

"Who shot me?"

"Wendy, she's in prison for life plus 200 years."

"Hmm, you said I was in a coma for three weeks?" stan nodded. "How much prettier did all that beauty sleep make me?" stan laughed.

"Annabelle, no girl can compare to how beautiful you are." Annabelle blushed, and sat up.

"Well, my chest feels fine, can we go home?"

"Yeah, come on." stan grabbed his coat, Annabelle changed out of her hospital garbs, and the twins left the hospital. All was well, for real this time, until Annabelle's next adventure.


End file.
